Impossible
by robinthethird
Summary: It starts with the Scarecrow and that horrible fear gas then comes the welcome reprieve into darkness, and after that waking up to the Red Hood seems easy. Warnings for sexual content. Red Hood/Robin
1. Chapter One

Robin made the mistake of inhaling through the mouth at the same time Scarecrow sprayed his fear gas. Immediately, his heart started pounding, adrenaline was pumping as he waved his hand in front of his face in a vain effort to get rid of the gas. There was no way that tactic was going to work. He coughed as he backed away from the Scarecrow with his maggot filled mask and deep, smug voice.

"Do you feel it, Robin? Do you feel the _fear_? Are you afraid, little Robin?" He demanded as he seemed to loom over the bird.

Robin reached for his belt to get the antidote then looked down as it was gone! He looked around frantically and then froze. It was there! There in…Scarecrow's hand. But how..? He lunged for it then scrambled back as the fear master crowed at him. "Have another dose of medicine!" Robin knew what that meant. Hold your breath and run the opposite way. But he was moving to slow, as though he was swimming through air filled with jello.

How could this be happening to him? He was so careful! Re- Batman was definitely going to give him an earful for this, especially since he lost his belt so easily. Once again he was dosed with fear gas and instead of moving away from Scarecrow like he wanted to, he curled up at the man's feet and- was he? Was that _him _screaming?

Scarecrow was laughing his incredibly maniacal laugh. He had won. He had beaten the bird and if he could do that, he had a chance at the Bat, more so since the bird was in his power. He could do anything he wanted to that pretty face. He would cover it up for starters. Cage the bird. Make him scream some more.

The fresh wave of laughter was cut off abruptly with an extremely loud bang and a gurgle . Robin covered his ears, curling in on himself, whimpering softly. He was going out of his mind with chemical induced fear and much too afraid to open his eyes. No one could know what he would see. What he was seeing behind closed eyes was bad enough.

Suddenly Robin was hauled up by his arms and forced into a standing position. Oh, god, this was it but he didn't want to die today or any day. Robin struggled in his captor's hold, kicking at their legs. He knew he connected when he heard the grunt behind him. A hand covered his mouth and pinched his nose shut at the same time. Unable to breathe Robin struggled harder, kicking, hitting, elbowing, and scratching.

It didn't really make a difference. He was fading into the black oblivion but this was welcoming. No bugs crawling over him, no ghost touches in his hair or along his spine, no wet touches on his face, just him fading into welcome darkness...

The Red Hood watched the bird, which had fallen limp in his arms, then removed his hand from his face and felt for a steady pulse. Satisfied that there wouldn't be any more screaming, Hood dropped his burden on the ground, somewhat gently, and moved over towards the Scarecrow. How dare he try to kill _his_ replacement? He knelt down by the bleeding man and searched his person for any spare gas canisters. He didn't need them anymore.

"Ah. Thank you for the medicine, doctor. I'll be sure to put it to good use." He spoke with a sarcastic tone and pocketed the only canister he found.

The Scarecrow gurgled in response, coughed, then stilled. Hood snorted, moved away, gathering up his replacement and tossed him over his shoulder. Nobody was allowed to kill his replacement but him and he would do that in his own time. For now, he'd let the bird sleep off the gas and see how he felt about him in the morning. Hood wouldn't admit it but he could use the sleep too.


	2. Chapter Two

Tim blinked open his eyes slowly. He saw that he was face to face with what smelled like a days old spilled McDonald's soda (that had possibly been root beer) and was surround by a plethora of garbage, consisting mostly of empty food containers, and stinky clothes. The whole room just smelled like a dumpster and was obviously not any room in the Manor. There was no way Alfred would let a room come to this.

He took a shallow breath and swallowed, wincing at how sore his throat was. So that _had_ been him screaming...last night? Tim sat up for a better look at the room than the dirty floors had to offer. This was somewhat difficult as his hands had been cuffed behind his back but he could work around that. He forced himself up in a sitting position and squeezed his eyes shut as the room spun around him on an angle.

That had to be an effect from the fear gas. Tim opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked in front of him. The business end of a pistol was almost touching his nose and any color he had drained from his face. He was too close and too dizzy to get away from this. "Replacement," Jason drawled in a low, hate filled voice.

Tim looked up past the gun now pointed between eyes at the man holding it. "Jason," he said. His voice was harsh to his ears. "Why are-" he paused to clear his throat. "Why are you helping me?"

Jason put the safety on then replaced the gun in the holster on his thigh. "I'm not." He said shortly and started pacing. It was clear to Tim that the Red Hood was uncertain of his next move. Perhaps he could tip the scales in his favor and work his way out of the pesky cuffs that could stop no properly trained Robin.

"You did. I heard a gunshot. I know I did." Tim spoke slowly, taking care for his throat. He glared at Jason as he squeezed his hand through the cuff, showing his disapproval at Jason's actions rather than any pain he felt. "You shot the Scarecrow."

It was Jason's turn to glare. "Does it matter if I did? He's just one less villain out there to hurt these stupid people. You know what he did to you?" Now he just sounded smug, like he had a secret, and wanted to rub in Tim's face. He knelt down in front of the bird. "You were screaming," Jason put a hand on Tim's throat. "and bawling like a fucking baby."

Tim moved back from Jason's hand. "What should I have done? I didn't have an antidote." He spoke calmly, since he didn't want to alert Jason to the face that he got a hand free. "Why did you stop him? You've sworn to kill me at least a dozen times in the past year alone."

To his surprise, Jason actually laughed at him. "You're my replacement, Bird Boy." He squeezed Tim's already abused neck. "No one gets to kill you but me." Tim looked back at Jason, carefully not showing any discomfort or emotion at all. He could move now and strike out at Jason or bid his time for a better opportunity. But would that time present itself in the _near_ future? He didn't really have much of a choice.

Tim struck quickly with skill that could only be refined by Lady Shiva and hit Jason square in the nose. Jason dropped back on his ass, cursing profusely through the hand on his face, attempting to stop the blood flow. Tim lurched up and ran for the door but he didn't make it far.

Jason lunged forward and grabbed Tim's ankle, pulling him down the floor. Tim caught himself on his hands and clawed at carpet to get closer to the door. It was only less than a foot away and if he aimed just right... Tim looked over his shoulder and kicked back with his free foot catching Jason on the shoulder. "You little shit!" Jason growled angrily, yanked Tim back further away from freedom, his free hand closing around the frightened bird's neck, cutting off his air once again.

Tim immediately switched from clawing the carpet to clawing at Jason's bare arms. This was bad. This was very bad. He tried to force air into his lungs yet all his efforts proved futile. Tim pulled his arm back and slapped Jason in the face, putting all his remaining force behind the blow. This unexpected maneuver surprised Jason enough that he loosened his hold on Tim's neck so that he could suck in a breath of air then choke on it.

Jason glared down at the half strangled bird then cracked a deranged grin. "Not bad, replacement, not bad." He stood and yanked Tim to his feet, dragging him over to a dirty mattress on a rusted metal bed frame complete with intricately designed rusted metal headboard. "I didn't think you had it in you." As he spoke, Jason unlocked the empty cuff Tim had squeezed his hand through and locked it on the headboard then tightened the one on Tim's other wrist. Since he already lost his belt to the Scarecrow, Tim had no tools to use to escape the cuffs this time.

Tim cleared his throat delicately and rubbed his free hand lightly over his neck. "If you're going to kill me, just do it already," he spoke flatly, watching Jason with what he hoped was a dull expression.

"I'm curious to see how long it takes Bruce to realize you're gone. _If_ he even notices you're gone. I'm sure very you're easy to overlook in the long run. Maybe he'll just replace you with that demon spawn and cut his loses."

Tim stayed silent. He wouldn't rise to the bait Jason threw at him. Of course Bruce would come for him. He always has, no matter what. He wouldn't want to lose another son or Robin. He wouldn't give that title away to Damian without Tim's consent. He was absolutely sure of it. Tim was also positive of the fact that his silence bothered and possibly confused Jason.

"You could at least act upset." Jason said as he casually tossed a wickedly sharp knife right passed Tim's face that embedded itself into the wall. The only reaction he got was his own satisfaction at making Tim bleed. Jason leaned over Tim menacingly, pressed a finger to the fine cut, and smeared the blood over Tim's cheek. "Would it even matter if I killed you right now?" Jason's voice was little more than a whisper and ticked off on his fingers his reasons. "I highly doubt the Titans would miss you considering all your so called friends are dead. You're parents are dead, so no worries there. That sweet little blonde number...what was her name? Well, I guess that doesn't matter either 'cause she's dead too. My point being-"

"Just _shut up_ already!" Tim yelled with no regard to his tortured throat. He was breathing in sharp gasps, eyes welling up with tears, hands balling up into fists, and his nails digging into the leather of his gloves.

This was just the sort of reaction Jason was looking for. Just how far could he push the bird before he broke? Now was the best time to find out. "How did the blonde die, replacement? Oh, wait. She didn't. She just let you think she did... And daddy! Boomerang to the chest! Was there a lot of blood? I bet there was, replace-"

Jason broke off as Tim used his free hand to strike out at Jason. He caught the offending hand at the wrist in a too tight grip and leaned forward, a smile on his face but serious eyes. "Uh, uh, Timmy. You don't want to do that again..." Jason squeezed Tim's wrist even tighter, making him grimace, then let up.

He used his other hand to remove the Robin's cape and mask then chucked them on the floor. He tilted Tim's face, angling it to the right then the left then straight, his expression unreadable. "What do you want?" Tim whispered, looking into Jason's eyes, half afraid of what he would see there.

Jason's voice lowered with every word he spoke and he leaned in closer until he was whispering in Tim's ear. "I want to _break _you, replacement. Since you're so goddamn entertaining, I think I might _keep_ you."

Tim's eyes were wide and his mouth opened in shock as he listened intently to every word Jason said. "What?" Tim tried to push Jason away but it was like pushing a brick wall and he was to tired and weak to put up a real fight. He felt like he had wasted all his energy on the failed escape attempt.

Jason just chuckled and bit at Tim's bottom lip, pleased with the little noise of discomfort Tim made. The bird was completely shocked and confused by this course of action. He knew he had irritated Jason when he voiced his confusion. "If you hate me then why keep me? Why not make good on your threats?"

Jason gripped Tim's chin, holding him still and kissed him softly, almost as if testing him then again with more feeling. Tim didn't realize he was kissing back until Jason pulled away and he blushed, jerking his head away. "Are you deaf, replacement?" Jason snapped, his hand trailing up the inside of Tim's thigh.

Tim spoke quickly. "I have to use the bathroom."

Jason snorted, half forcing another kiss on Tim then another and another. Each one was greedier than the last and when he pulled away, Tim had bruised lips flushed cheeks. "Go on. I'll give you a break." Jason smirked, standing back and crossing his arms.

Tim scowled and took exactly forty five seconds to free himself from the cuffs, fumbling only once with tired, clumsy fingers. He eased himself off the dirty mattress and stood before Jason, tense, and looking at the door. Jason took all of this in and jerked a thumb at the door. "You can try again if you want a broken arm." He pointed to a short hallway. "Bathroom's back there. No windows. Have at it."

Tim's scowl deepened and he took slow deliberate steps toward the bathroom and stopped in the doorway, disgust on his face. "Isn't there a more sanitary place-?"

Jason, out of patience with this behavior, shoved Tim in the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Tim gave himself credit for not touching anything in the small excuse for a bathroom and looked at the toilet then sighed. You got to go, you got to go, right? He made quick work of his business and washed his hands thoroughly. At least the water was clean.

Tim opened the door and stepped into an arm around his waist, and looked off to the side as Jason traced the bruises on his neck. He stayed silent and gave the only window in the tiny room half of his attention. He didn't like being touched and wouldn't even let Dick hug him for more than ten seconds at the most.

"Relax, baby bird. You act like I'm going to do something horrible." Jason managed to put only a hint of his amusement in his voice.

Tim turned to berate Jason and was caught up in another kiss. He made a discontented noise when Jason squeezed him too tight and shoved at him. "Stop it! You can't do this to me. Batman will find me."

Jason watched Tim for what seemed like an eternity before backing him up against a wall, a jagged blade cutting into his throat. "If you think I'd let you go after Bruce was careless enough to leave you alone...forget it. You're mine now, baby bird." Jason sounded quite smug as put the knife back where it had come from and licked the blood off Tim's neck, causing him to shiver.

"I'm not an obje-" Jason put a hand over Tim's mouth and got a glare worthy of Batman in return.

"You are what I say you are. If I say you're mine, you're mine. I own you, Timmy. Get used to it."


	3. Chapter Three

It's been a month and Tim has stopped waiting for Bruce to come rescue him. He's thought of all the excuses for Bruce to be so late in saving him from this...horror? No. He wouldn't call it that. Jason hasn't done anything too horrible but there wasn't really another word for it. He would never have thought in a million years that the "dead" Robin had feelings of any sort other than anger and that those feelings were directed at him. It was impossible.

How can someone who swore up and down in such colorful language to kill you for taking his place suddenly say he wants to keep you? It's not love. Definitely not. Tim knows what love looks like. Love was that look Tim caught on his father's face once or twice while watching his wife perform a motherly task. Love was that look Selina gave her black cat, Isis. Love was that look rarely seen on Bruce's face regarding his adoptive and biological children.

You can't just decide to keep someone because you want them. Jason didn't even want him. He wanted to break him or something along those lines. It was ridiculous. If he wanted to do that why didn't he just leave Tim with Scarecrow, save himself the trouble? Unless he actually _did_ want to have Tim- Tim snorted and rolled his eyes at the ceiling then looked at the clock. It was eleven forty-six in the evening. Strike that. Eleven forty-seven in the evening. Tim sighed.

This was ridiculous. If Bruce was going to take his time to remove Tim from this situation what was Tim supposed to do in the meantime? Go with it? Make his fourth attempt to escape on his own again? Jason didn't let him out of his sight for more than two minutes at a time, if that, to use the bathroom or simply locked him up when he went out. He moved their place of residence twice, each time to an increasingly sanitary environment. Tim marveled at this considering how messy and unkempt Jason was on a daily basis. It didn't occur to him that these places were for his benefit because he asked a couple days ago for it. No. That simply wasn't Jason's way.

What Jason did do was provide a constant flow of fast food, annoying conversation Tim took a meniscal part in, and clean clothes for himself and Tim. This was also a marvel for the bird. Speaking of birds, Tim hated the nickname Jason had picked for him. _Baby bird_. He was hardly a baby. If anything Damian was the baby of the family. Tim refused to believe it was a term of endearment and scowled every single time Jason used it.

In fact, Tim was scowling right now. He lay in bed in a too big for him navy blue shirt, boxers, Jason's arm tight around his waist, and Jason's nose in his neck. It wasn't an uncomfortable position exactly but it was taking a lot of getting used to. A _lot_. Tim hated the fact that he was getting used to it at all. Jason treated Tim exactly the same yet there were still moments of tenderness directed at him randomly. Jason was acting like they were a legitimate couple yet nothing changed, not even the death threats. They still happened on occasion. Tim thought over the last attempt at escape. Was it really only yesterday..?

_He waited patiently for a moment like this. A moment when he was absolutely sure Jason was completely asleep. He moved the tiniest bit, mere inches at a time before slipping out of bed with only whispers of sound. He padded for the bedroom door slowly, taking his time, and looking over his shoulder to make sure Jason slept on. He put his hand on the door knob and looked over his shoulder once more. Just as he started to turn it- "Get back in bed, baby bird." _

_Tim stiffened at Jason's voice. It didn't sound angry, mostly sleepy and irritated. Tim still had his hand on the door knob. He could make his move right now. It would take Jason a few precious seconds to get out of bed and retrieve a weapon. Those seconds could give Tim the time he needed to make a run for it. "Tim." There was an edge of steel to Jason's voice now. Tim growled softly to himself and turned around. _

_Jason was sitting up, the sheet pooling around his waist, his naked body taut and ready for action. Tim bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood when he found his eyes were roaming over Jason's chest. He would get nowhere with this tonight and probably not on any night Jason was there. Tim heaved a sigh as he slunk back to Jason and bed._

And here he was. Another night spent in Jason's warm, strong arms. His arms. Just his arms. Tim rubbed his eyes and stilled when he felt the arm around his waist tighten then let go all together. He felt fingers in his hair briefly then a hand gently gripping his chin and turning his head for Jason to better kiss his pretty mouth. Increasingly as of late, Tim responded to the kisses without thinking about it and other times he wouldn't. This time he did, eyes closing, and lips parting allowing Jason to explore his mouth.

When Jason broke the kiss, Tim's eyes fluttered back open, and he watched the other. "What are you thinking about, baby bird?"

Tim decided the truth was the best idea at present. "You."

"Me? What about me?" Jason's voice was soft and still had a hint of fatigue to it.

"You're reasoning for, well, this."

Jason frowned a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

Tim withheld the sigh that so desperately wanted to come out. "You were right."

Jason smirked at the admission but he needed to know what he was right about. "Right about what, baby bird?"

"Right about Bruce." Tim glanced at the clock and saw that his musing had lasted for just about half an hour. Now his situation lasted for a month and one day. "He's not coming or he would have been here by now."

A smug look settled over Jason's handsome face and he pulled Tim into his arms in a hug. It was a rare thing and a huge honor as far as he was concerned. Tim tensed then relaxed by the second. "It's not like I gave him a lot of clues. His only clue is hanging on by a thread in Gotham General. Besides, I've told you already. You're mine, pretty bird."

Tim gasped as Jason squeezed his ass and smacked his shoulder. "Stop it!" His face felt like it was on fire he was blushing so hard. This was ridiculous! _Why_ did he like that? _When_ did he start liking that? _What_ was _wrong_ with him?


	4. Chapter Four

Jason had noticed a pattern, mostly involving Tim and his little mannerisms. Tim, who stopped looking at the front door every time he thought Jason wasn't looking, either because he had given up or he thought it wasn't worth it. Tim, who decided to pick up after Jason, clean any messes, wash and fold their clothing and put them in assigned dresser drawers. Tim, who took a shower every morning at seven o'clock on the dot and smelled ever so tantalizing afterward. Tim, who refused the food Jason had been bringing home and demanded in no small words that he go to the grocery store and buy healthy food for once. Tim, who stopped shying away from his advances but rarely, if ever, made any of his own. This intrigued Jason greatly.

Jason lay sprawled on the couch watching Tim watching him from the opposite side of said couch, as far away as he could get while still being in comfort. He could hear the gears whirling in Tim's mind and knew that he was thinking and thinking hard but he never knew what of. Take the night before last for instance. Tim had woken him up for thinking so loud and about him no less. It was amusing and a little flattering. Jason had even managed to get Tim to sleep for a few hours afterwards. That was one of the troubling things about Tim. He hardly slept and it made him edgy and nervous. Nervous Jason could fix but it would take a while longer for the trust to set in.

The corners of Jason's mouth turned up as Tim's eyes drooped and the whirling thoughts took a brief pause before those wonderful blue eyes shot open once again. He thoroughly enjoyed this part of their day when he was around for it. Always around noon drowsiness would set in from sleepless nights and Tim would think less. It was quite an experience to ask a question and get the truth from Tim instead of silence as he thought of an appropriate answer that wouldn't offend.

Jason wanted to ask, as per usual, what his pretty bird was thinking but he could let it go for once. Instead, Jason sat up and pulled Tim down on top of himself, hands carding through that soft black hair. Tim was still relaxed but was more awake now due to the sudden change in the routine. Jason kissed Tim's pouting lips, one hand moving to the back of his head, and the other down his back. Tim put his hands on Jason's shoulder and kissed right back.

Tim had given this a lot of thought, usually at night, about the reasons why he wouldn't, couldn't, and shouldn't do it outweighed the reasons why he could, would, and should. Maybe he was tired of thinking about it or perhaps he was giving in to it. He wanted to give it a try with Stephanie but the opportunity to ask never presented itself. Tim didn't want to think anymore. He wanted- Oh, god, he wanted Jason to do _that _again.

Jason had Tim pinned beneath him now and was currently attacking his neck with bites and kisses, his hands roaming over Tim's thighs and between them. The noises Tim made were works of art and each one Jason had to coax from him. His pretty little bird responded to every touch he made and constantly pulled Jason closer. Tim mewled when Jason slipped his hand into Tim's boxers and stroked him.

Jason went a step further and removed all annoying clothing altogether. Now his pretty bird was completely bare and ready for the taking- his taking. Jason nibbled on Tim's ear and moved his hand lower, earning more mewls of approval. "Tell me what you want, pretty bird." Jason's voice was low and husky in Tim's ear. "Tell me..."

The first noise out of Tim's mouth was high moan as Jason eased a finger insider him. It took him a moment and the words were soft but Jason heard them none the less. They were three simple words that defined their evening. "Just do it..!" Of course his little bird would be impatient, nervous, and excited. Jason chuckled, picked Tim up carefully, and moved to the bedroom to oblige.

That was how they spent the one month and fifth day of what Tim had considered a situation. It hardly felt like that anymore. It didn't really take that much time, did it? Perhaps the attraction was already there and just needed a push. But...now as Tim lay in Jason's arms yet again, thinking it over yet again, he realized a few things. He realized that if this is what it meant to be "kept" by Jason, minus the verbal abuse on occasion, it wouldn't as bad as he first thought it would be...

Jason looked at the bright red numbers on the only clock he owned, placed in the bedroom mostly because of Tim's nagging but whatever. It was kind of nice to have. Kind of. The clock read five fourteen in the wee hours of the morning. He had just gotten back from a meeting with a drug dealing scum bag that had turned sour then he had the pleasure of dealing with the big bad Bat afterwards. And what a pleasure it was! The last time Jason had seen Bruce that angry, was when he had broken some thug's bones accidentally on purpose when _he_ was Robin.

Now, of course, everyone knows Batman has a soft spot for his Robins and since the criminals of Gotham (and the media) have noticed a lack of appearances from Robin... People were starting to talk. Did Batman get this one killed too? That's what comes from letting poor little children fight crime with a mad man! Jason chuckled to himself as his thoughts got carried away. He was being ridiculous. Perhaps it had something to do with the lucky shot that asshole got in. Or maybe it was Batman taking (his rightfully placed) anger out on the Red Hood.

Either way. Jason was in a lot of pain and was probably missing a lot of blood. He _should_ probably shower and bandage his bullet wound but that would be too much work to do at the moment. But then again, Tim would probably throw a bitch fit about the bloody mess he would leave in bed. Only one thing to do then and hot water would definitely be more welcome.

Jason moved around the bed, peeling off his soiled clothing piece by piece, and entered the bathroom. He left the door open and turned all the lights on, letting it spill out of the doorway, and on to the bed. There was his pretty bird, right where he left him, all nestled in the middle and using both pillows again. Jason made a mental note to do something about that in the future. It was cute but annoying in a nice way. Kind of.

One of the nice things about living in "sanitary" buildings, besides that fact that Tim did any and all cleaning out of necessity or habit or both, was bathrooms. Nothing as fancy as what they had in Wayne Manor but good enough for his budget. It was just _slightly_ annoying to fit Tim into that budget but when Tim took over the budget- now that was one less thing to worry think about. One month of Tim in his life was an efficiently amazing thing.

"You got yourself shot again, didn't you?"

Jason smirked to himself as his lathered up his wash cloth generously with the soap Tim requested. His pretty bird was getting good at sneaking up on him. "No more than usual. Go back to bed, bird."

"Must be more than usual." Jason heard the lid to the toilet being put down, since he hadn't bothered to do so after using it, and figured Tim wanted to argue now. "You never shower right after patrol unless you get shot."

Whoa. Was that actual concern or was Jason hearing things? It was time to change the subject to something more interesting. "Batman showed up tonight."

Silence held in the bathroom for a full minute before Tim spoke. "Did he?"

"Mhm." Jason poked at the hole in his side. It hurt like a bitch but at least he got the bullet out before Bruce decided to kick his ass around Crime Alley.

More silence. Tim was apparently rested enough to think through his answers. "And?"

"People are starting to talk. They don't see Robin. Bad things happen when they don't see Robin." Jason turned off the water, pulled back the curtain, and accepted a towel from his baby bird. "I was thinking...maybe they should _see_ Robin."

Tim looked a little more than wary at that. He had that aura of wanting to run away rather than listen further. Best to spit it out then. "But I thought-"

"Tim. You're _mine_. That makes you _my_ Robin. That also means you'll need a new costume and more training." Jason finished drying off and draped the towel over the shower curtain rod. He ransacked the small closet for the first aid kit that should be... Oh. Jason accepted the first aid kit from Tim, who looked just slightly shocked and on the verge of shutting down. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of the details."

Jason started stitching his wound, only slightly sloppy with the needle, and didn't notice that Tim was thinking over everything Jason had just said, his expression carefully blank but heard _it _in his voice. That one thing that just pissed him off to no end., that one thing he didn't feel like dealing with right now, that one thing he couldn't change about his bird and that one thing that he hated yet was fascinated by.

"No."

"Uh, yeah. You are." Don't even start, pretty bird, Jason thought. It won't end well.

Tim stood from his seated position on the toilet, chin raised, and looked Jason in the eye. "No. I'm not, Jason. I can't do that to Br-"

Jason spun around and shoved Tim into the door with more force than was necessary, hands on either side of his head, and leaned in close. He watched as Tim swallowed his pride and lowered his eyes. "You'll do what I tell you to. If I say you're my Robin, you're damn well going to be my Robin! Look at me. Look. At. Me." Tim regained his composure with a blink of his blue eyes and did as he was told with an indignant glare. "Make your own damn costume. I don't give a shit. Just do it."

With that, Jason moved away into the bedroom leaving Tim to follow or not. He didn't care. He just wanted to sleep and this he could do with or without his bird. It occurred to him that Tim still needed some taming. One month just wasn't enough but maybe in three or four. All they needed was more time but Bruce wouldn't give them that time. Something he learned from Talia al Ghul. Don't rush things unless there's no other choice.

_Wayne Manor 5: 42 am_

"Sir." Alfred stood beside the computer chair with a fresh cup of coffee in hand and set it in front of Bruce. Most nights, or mornings, Bruce let it go to waste but it was there for him none the less. This morning it was half gone in one gulp before the pacing starting. Next would come the brooding. Then perhaps sleep if there was time before any company meetings. If necessary, Alfred could clear the schedule to make time for sleep. It seemed as though it would be one of those days.

Bruce downed the rest of the coffee before rubbing his face in both hands. He had removed all but the body of his suit. "Crane was shot by the Red Hood a month ago and the only trace of Tim was his belt but now he's just gone; disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"Try not to blame yourself, Master Bruce. Timothy is resourceful."

"I know, Alfred. They all are. That's the problem."

Alfred heaved a mental sigh. It was most assuredly going to be one of those days. He watched Batman shove the chair away from the computer and stalk up the stairs. He had better phone Mr. Fox immediately and clear the schedule. Alfred glanced over the information on the giant computer screen about Batman's most urgent case. It was of the utmost importance to return young Master Timothy home. Unfortunately the Red Hood was a little too resourceful in keeping his whereabouts secret.


	5. Chapter Five

Blackbird's suit looked nothing like Robin's. The suit was black. Black Kevlar, black leather, black boots, black gloves, and a black mask. The mask was the only thing that looked like Robin's. The cape, that flared out like the wings of a bird, was black on the top side with a red under side. There was also a red utility belt. All in all, it was an impressive suit. Blackbird looked good standing next to, and slightly behind, the Red Hood. Very good. It was a stunning power play.

It shocked the good citizens of Gotham. It shouldn't have but it did. Even the not so good citizens were only mildly shocked to learn the Red Hood had come back from his six month hiatus with a partner that looked an awful lot like the kid that used to hang around with the Bat. Was it a coincidence?

Not a snowballs chance in hell.

It was almost obvious what had happened here to anyone that paid attention to the vigilantes and their villains. Red Hood and Robin had gone underground around the same time that Scarecrow had been put in the ICU with a bullet to the chest. (His stay lasted for over two months before he was released to Arkham then questioned thoroughly by the Bat.)

Batman without a Robin and no sign of the Red Hood. Neither of these things boded well for anyone who tried to make trouble during that time period. Anyone caught by the Dark Knight was questioned for anything he might have seen or heard concerning Robin or Red Hood. When he wasn't "torturin' good folk for shit they ain't gonna know," Batman was searching every known hideout ever used by the Red Hood or anyone he worked with.

Six months of relentless searching, questioning, and the occasional heated argument with Alfred or Dick or Damian and now this. It wasn't a mistake to see glimpses of a new cape in different places around Gotham or to triangulate them to Crime Alley. It wasn't a mistake to see the new cape standing on the roof of the run down theater, waiting. He had looked around the area twice before he spotted Batman's place in a shadow, snapped his fingers, and pointed without saying a word.

Batman stood silent, tall, dark, and imposing. Behind the cowl, he glared at his former Robin. Six months of searching and it led to this. He had found who he was searching for and did not like the results. This boy in black was obviously Tim, but not his Tim. This was a completely different Tim, one who refused to answer when Batman had called out to him, one who threw sharp little knives he never seemed to run out of with near perfect aim, one whom he had seen with a certain Red Hood... No. This was not his Tim at all.

"Hello."

Jason.

"I see you found _my _bird." There was smug satisfaction distinct in the Red Hood's tone. He was proud and prone to showing off. That would be the weakness to look for and the time to take him down.

It was near impossible to keep the growl out of his voice. "What have you done to him?"

"Whatever do you mean? The only thing I did was rescue a bird and trained him. _You're_ the one that left him alone." Jason tsked, putting a possessive hand on the bird's waist and smirking when he leaned into it.

Batman narrowed his eyes behind the cowl. It shouldn't take too much to get through Jason's defenses, make sure he stays down, and rescue Tim from whatever hell Jason had put him through. It had to be an act, anything to please Jason for the moment then get himself to safety. If there was time, he would try to save Jason. He owed him that at least. "Let him go."

Jason snorted. "Blackbird, do you want to go?"

"Go where?" Tim's voice was bored and you could hear the eye roll.

"See, Bats? He's here of his own free fucking will."

A slow smile spread across Tim's face and he looked up at Jason for approval. He got it in the form of a nod then was motioned back. A treasure to be flaunted then protected at all costs. There was no way Bruce (or Batman) was going to get his claws on Tim again. Not when he deserved so much more, when he could be so much more useful to Gotham through Jason's training and teachings.

Batman stepped forward out of his shadows and into the moonlight. Jason already had his favorite knife in hand and a nasty grin on his face. "What? Can't handle the fact that he doesn't need you anymore?"

He shouldn't let it get to him and he knows that. Years of this work has taught him that, but tonight it does get to him because tonight it's personal. Batman rushes forward, following the batarangs he sent ahead, and lands a punch in the air where Jason's head had previously been. He blocks a kicked aimed at his side and a slash aimed at his face.

It's all very routine. It's a fight they have fought before. They're just going through the motions, like a warm up, as Tim just stands aside out of the way to watch. The fight lasts for a good half hour, both parties working up a sweat. It has moved from the theater rooftop to the alley itself to the inside of an abandoned building and back to the alley. Each has their share of cuts, bruises, and scrapes.

Tim notices things about the fight. Both men appear to be equally matched in strength and stamina, both are fighting over...him, and both show no signs of quitting as of yet. Perhaps it was time to take matters into his own capable hands. Tim plucked two of his many tiny, sharp knives from his belt, and sent them flying with a graceful flick of his wrist. The knives embedded themselves into the brick wall beside Batman's and Red Hood's heads.

Jason was the first to get over the initial shock and turned to see his bird sitting on the edge of the theater's roof, legs crossed at the ankles. "What the _fuck_?"

Tim smiled. "I understand both of your reasons for this performance and I can appreciate it but...I have a simpler solution." Tim scooted off the roof, flipped to the ground, landing with elegantly, and moved to stand at Jason's side. "Bruce, I've made my choice. I'm staying with Jason."

_When he opens his eyes, all he can see is green. He chokes on the tainted waters of the Lazarus pit and kicks frantically for what he thinks is the surface. Up. Just before he can run out of air, he breaks the surface of the pit, and gulps air greedily. Then he drags his sorry ass to the edge and climbs out. Last time he was here, so was Ra's. Ra's and Talia and men with guns. Now there is no one. He is alone but he is still himself._

_He ventures out of the pit and into the elaborate mansion. Assassins of all sorts are loitering in the halls. They watch him walk by. He came from the pit so he must be welcome. He makes his way to the center of the mansion where he knows Ra's will be. Ra's or Talia. Either one will do. Either one can explain this to him._

_Secretly, he prefers Talia._

_It's a small, close space and entirely uncomfortable. The air is stale and warm. There's nowhere to move. Panic is closing in and it's getting harder to control it. He's been here before but this time he's having trouble getting out. He has been tied up in the coffin. The coffin made of steel. This time...this time he wasn't meant to get out of the coffin. Somebody went to great lengths to make sure he would die here and stay dead._

_What they didn't count on was his training. Training drilled into him since he became Robin. He could do this. The rope and chains are the first thing to go. The easiest and most necessary thing to remove. Now for the coffin._

_He checks his pockets and any surface area he could reach. There is absolutely nothing for him to use. Nothing. Panic creeps back into his heart and spread throughout his body. He's gone cold and starting to pant. _No! Don't do that. Lose air faster like that. _He takes a moment for one deep, steadying breath, the only one he'll allow himself._

_Pain in his chest, stomach, back, arms, legs, and head. Fresh pain blossoms on his side and he tries to scream but nothing come out. His lungs burn with every breath he takes. Then he registers the cackling. Joker's cackling. He's back in the warehouse with the Joker. He's going to die again..._

_"_Jason_!" _

_Jason opens his eyes and knows this time it's not a dream. He looks down and realizes he has Tim, his pretty Blackbird, in a pin with a knife to his neck. He was just inches away from killing him. Tim watches him, with mostly calm eyes, and waits patiently for Jason to gather himself together. Then he breathes a small sigh of relief when Jason throws the knife to the floor._

_"Jason." Tim wiggles underneath him, clearly more than slightly uncomfortable, and then frowns. "Get off of me."_

_It's not a command, heaven forbid, no. It's more of a suggestion. Jason doesn't have to remove his whole person from Tim's. He just has to stop squeezing the feeling out of his hands. Jason loosens his hold on Tim's wrists slowly and Tim flexes his fingers. It's an improvement. Tim reaches up to wrap his arms around his...what? Lover? Is that what they were now? Lovers? Was this even a relationship? ...lover's neck and gently pulls him down. _

_Once Jason was settled with his face __hidden__ in Tim's neck, Tim closes his eyes and rubs soothing circles in the still tense muscles of Jason's back. It would take up to five minutes for Jason to relax body and up to fifteen for him to relax his mind. Twenty minutes to return to himself with Tim's help. Without Tim, it would take Jason at the least, three hours of smashing skulls to return to himself. _

_It was most definitely an improvement. A most welcome improvement._

_These nightmares were a semi regular occurrence. Tim would deal with this as he had everything else, even though it wasn't his to deal with. The first nightmare Tim had been a part of had been something of a disaster. Now they were getting better and occurring less frequently. Tim was thankful._

_Tim's fingers have stopped their work and he was almost asleep again when Jason started licking and biting at his neck. It was going to be one of _those _nights and Tim's body responded to the attention. Jason's hand fumbled at the band of Tim's boxers before forcing its way inside. Tim gasped sharply when Jason's squeezed him and bit his bottom lip as Jason's start stroking him rough and fast. _

_Jason pulled away from Tim and pulled his boxers off, tossing them to the floor. Tim made a strange noise somewhere between a moan and gasp as Jason licked up his cock then spread his legs wide. Jason hummed his approval as he started stroking Tim, again, rough and fast. He could feel himself getting hard just from the noises he produced from Tim. _

_Jason reached up and tweaked a nipple through the shirt Tim was still wearing, earning a mewl. He loved the way he could work Tim under his hands and the way Tim responded to him. He wouldn't admit to loving the way Tim would let him do this on a night like tonight or that he didn't have to find a cheap street girl to get the job done. Tim jerked his hips up into Jason's hand bringing him back to the present and he stopped stroking. _

_"Turn over." _

_Tim would do anything for that husky voice. He untangled his hands from the sheets and rolled over on his stomach then got up on all fours without having to be told. He enjoyed this position as much as Jason did. It took a few seconds for Jason to take off his sweats then his hands were on Tim's hips and roaming over his ass and thighs. There were still bruises from the last time they had sex._

_Jason fingered those bruises then brought a hand back to Tim's ass. Tim exhaled slowly as Jason pushed in. They were still for moment before Jason started moving, slow at first then faster. Tim bit his lip again to keep his noises to himself. If Jason would deny him preparation, he would deny Jason the noises he loved so much._

_The protest didn't last long. Jason got a good handful of Tim's hair and pulled his head back. Tim half growled, half moaned and arched his back. Yes. It was most definitely one of _those_ nights. Jason pounded into Tim, one hand in his hair, and the other squeezing fresh bruises into his already sore hips. _

_Tim couldn't help himself anymore. He balanced on one hand and reached back with the other to stroke himself somewhat in time with Jason's erratic thrusts. Forgetting his protest entirely, Tim moaned quite loudly when Jason hit his sweet spot once, twice, thrice, and came into his hand and on his (Jason's) shirt. Now Jason was after his own need and his alone._

_Jason tugged on Tim's hair then let it go only to get a good grip on his hips. He pulled Tim back to meet his thrusts then pushed all the way in before he came. Tim shuddered and moaned softly when Jason slipped out then squeaked when Jason slapped his ass. Hard. It was supposed to be a form of compliment._

_Tim collapsed on the bed and Jason fell beside him. They lay together in silence only broken by their breathing. Tim didn't resist when Jason pulled him close but was mildly surprised at the kiss upon his cheek. Jason mumbled something into Tim's hair he wasn't sure he heard right but that, too, didn't matter. Jason was asleep within seconds and Tim right behind him. _

Batman was floored. Bruce was floored. Several reasons for this unholy union of ex Robins flashed through his mind. Jason was blackmailing Tim, Stockholm syndrome, Tim had gone insane, Tim had gone traitor, etc. The only remotely plausible reason was Stockholm syndrome and it was the one that would be the most difficult to fix, especially for Tim.

Batman shook his head. "Why?" The word was ground out through clenched teeth. Anyone could tell Batman was furious, even the stupidest of Gotham's criminals.

"He needs me-" Jason gave Tim a look that was returned in equal force. "-and I can help because I _want_ to. I can help him the way you won't."

Tim's words were a double edged sword and all knew what they meant. Bruce could help Jason with the physical sides of his problems but not the emotional. Bruce couldn't help himself with his own emotional problems, hence the creation of Batman. Jason put an arm around Tim's waist and held him close.

Batman clenched his fists so hard the bones in his handscreaked. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've both caused? How much worry? Do you realize how long I searched for you? Do you even care?"

"Yes, I care and I'm sorry I made you, Alfred, and Dick worry, but I have a new place now..." Tim stepped out of Jason's protection and towards Batman. He was no longer reasoning with Bruce. "I am needed here more."

Neither Tim nor Jason saw it coming but they should have. _Tim _should have. This was such a personal matter to Batman or Bruce or whoever it is he wanted to be. They were frozen in shock for a moment, the only sound a soft gasp echoing off the alley walls then silence. The Red Hood exchanged his knife for his two favorite guns and started shooting at Batman. Then Tim moved passed the pain of being backhanded.

He couldn't let them fight over this anymore. It hurt him too and Bruce had to know that. He _had _to know that Tim fought at the beginning. Of course he did. Not just because he was trained to do so. He fought because of who he was dealing with. Then he listened and understood what was between the lines. Bruce needed to know what Tim heard. He needed to know why he made the choices he did. Fighting about his relationship with Jason without know the reasons behind it helped no one and only made it worse.

A batarang landed in front of Tim and he turned his attention to the fight before him. Both men were equal forces to be reckoned with. Neither hand an advantage over the other. Both were fueled by anger, hate, distrust, hurt, and jealousy. If Tim let this continue, it would end in bloodshed. This had to-

"_**STOP**_!"


	6. Chapter Six

Tim grunted as his back slammed into the brick wall of the alley and his breath escaped his lungs sharply when a knee connected to his stomach. He dropped unceremoniously to the ground and wrapped his arms around his middle. He could add this to his growing list injuries inflicted by Batman, the new Robin, and now Nightwing. He had been warned-

_"You stay and work with a criminal; you get treated like a criminal. No exceptions, Tim."_

_"I understand, Bruce." _

_"For your sake, I hope you do."_

-and they were doing everything in their power to make good on that warning.

It had been three months since that first horrible meeting with Batman and nine months since he decided to stay with Jason. Lately, he was beginning to question that decision. After the initial meeting, Bruce had gone easy on Tim out of some sense of fatherly interest but the others had increasingly stopped holding back. Restraint was exercised to prove a point and nothing more.

Point being: Bats never kill.

Not like it mattered. Jason would only follow that rule if his target hadn't harmed any children. Tim knew very well what Bruce, Dick and Damian were doing and it was not going to work. Maybe. He couldn't hide his bruises and cuts and scrapes from Jason but he knew why the others constantly ganged up on him. He was the easy target insecure in his new place in life.

_"Don't even _think _you're going to tell me what I will and will not do, Bruce! You don't own me, okay? It's my life and I can make my own choices!"_

_"_Was _it your own choice? Or were you _influenced_?"_

_"He didn't do anything to me I didn't want!"_

_"But, Tim, it's not right. You shouldn't be-"_

_"Shut up, _Dick_!"_

Tim groaned softly and spit some blood on the black boots in front of him. Nightwing knelt and Tim looked away despite the white lenses covering his eyes. He didn't flinch when strong fingers gripped his chin and made him look back into the careful frown he didn't want to see.

"Tell me the truth, Tim. How long until you cracked?" Dick's voice was soft, like he was talking to a child, and it made it that much easier to stay angry. Tim knew the whole affair affected Dick, that he only wanted what he thought the best for Tim, and that he believed Jason wasn't it but he had his chance, dammit.

"He didn't." Tim's own voice was hard. He didn't want this conversation either and the changes between Bruce and Dick trying to pressure him into returning were too many. "I didn't let him."

Dick released Tim. He had warned his 'little brother' about the consequences of staying with the Red Hood and continued to make it known he suspected foul play. He had warned him again of the consequences the decision and refrained from pulling his punches. He had expected Tim to fight back more than what he did.

"What are you doing, Dick? Trying to save me from myself; save me from Jason? He's the real bad guy here, right?" Tim was glaring through the mask while holding his abused stomach. "I haven't done anything wrong." Yet.

Dick sighed. "I'm giving you one chance, Tim, one chance to redeem yourself." This would be the last time they talked. Next time they met, Dick would contain their problem in the Cave and Bruce would fix it. That had become the only solution. Talking only made things worse and Bruce wasn't much for words anyway.

Tim lurched to his feet and leaned against the wall. He made a mental note to strengthen the armor of his suit to withstand hits from his so-called family. "Go fuck yourself, Dick."

"_Damn_. I didn't realize I left that much of an impression on you, pretty bird." Tim glanced up at the fire escape opposite his position and was it possible for his mood to get any worse? How long had Jason just been standing there just watching? Doing nothing. Bastard. "Come on, Dickie. Beating up teenagers? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Tim scoffed and started walking slowly out of the alley. His back, stomach, wrist, legs, and general body hurt from just this particular night and Jason had the audacity to act like it didn't matter? He was just going to stand there and mock him. Tim wasn't going to stop Nightwing and the Red Hood from fighting anymore. They could maul each to death for all he cared at this point.

"Timmy, wait," Dick called out to the street but Tim kept on walking, his only reaction to Dick's was flipping him the bird. He refused to look back and acknowledge the existence of either of them. He was sore, aching, and feeling the fresh bruises blossom upon his stomach. If Jason thought he would get any version of the term love tonight he could forget it. Tim was beginning to think that staying on with Jason was just as bad for his health as it was with Bruce. Maybe he should just quit the vigilante gig all together and move to Australia...

Tim found himself shoved up against a building for the umpteenth that night alone. "Found you."

~ ~ ~

Dick sighed and turned his attention back to Jason, the more imminent and annoying threat. "I wasn't beating him up...he gets the same treatment you do now...and he started it... But what about you? Kidnapping teenagers and forcing them to do your bidding? The hell, Jason?"

"Ha! Hardly, Dickie Bird. I rescued a bird from the Scarecrow and tamed it, that's all." Jason leaned on the fire escape railing as if this were a casual meeting and seemed very much pleased with himself. "Far as I'm- excuse me- _he _is concerned, you had your shot with him and like he said. Fuck off."

Dick glared up at Jason, hands on his hips. "Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?"

"With pleasure." Jason hopped over the railing and landed before Dick. "Fuck. Off. _Dick_."

Dick smirked and punched Jason in the face then frowned when he didn't hit back. Dick had been itching to give Jason what for after Bruce had bothered to let him know that Tim was missing. He had, of course, given Bruce what for as well. No need to keep secrets like that, especially when it was about Tim.

"What's wrong, Dick? Can't take the fact that he chose me over you?" Jason wiped the blood from his split lip, grinning. Dick took another swing at him and put more force behind it than the previous one.

"Are you jealous, Dick?" Jason chuckled low and husky. "Do you wanna know what he feels like? Jason ducked the next punch and side stepped a forth. "Nice and soft." He took a kick to the side, dodged another, and let Dick take him down with one of those fancy spinning jumping things he liked so much. Still grinning, Jason held up his hands in mock surrender. "He makes the best noises too."

"Don't." Dick's squeezed his fists so tight the bones creaked and he punched Jason the jaw. "You don't get to say things like that."

Jason worked his jaw slowly; making sure it wasn't broken and spit out some blood. "You're right." He put a hand a hand to his jaw. "Those are all for me and no else."

Tim found himself shoved up against a building for the umpteenth that night alone. "Found you."

"So you have." Tim slumped against the wall and sighed tiredly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. See if the rumors are true."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "And what are these rumors exactly?"

"Only that you're whipped by the Red Hood and take it from behind."

Tim choked on a disbelieving scoff and a gasp and stared, wide eyed but the telltale blush was there. "Oh, God..." Tim covered his face with both hands to take a moment to regain his composer. "Anything _else_ you wanted?"

"Well I was going to try to beat some sense into you but I saw Nightwing had that covered. Tim, honey...What are you thinking?"

"Selina, please, this really isn't the time... I don't..." Tim slumped some more, looked just as defeated as he felt.

"Come back to my house with me. Get a bite to eat. _Talk_. I want the details." Selina grinned and linked arms with her favorite former Robin, tugging him down the street towards her highly posh neighborhood.

Tim let himself be pulled along. "It's not necessary."

"Hush, sweetie. It is very necessary. I haven't talked with you for a while and you're going to tell me your secrets."

Selina was just the tiniest bit too chipper which told Tim she was at least upset about his secrets. Thankfully she wasn't going to try to 'beat some sense' into him. He probably couldn't have taken it from her. They all tried but Selina was different.

They made it to her house in less than fifteen minutes, she found clothing in his size to change into to (for comfort she said), and settled down for cheap cups of noodles. Tim picked at his where Selina practically inhaled hers and watched Tim. She was quite proud of herself thank you very much. No one else had managed to get more than five or so words out of Tim at one time and he was being polite. Well that's nothing new.

Selina finished her first cup of noodles and started on a second. "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess, kitten?"

Tim stared into his noodles like they held the right words that needed to be used at this exact moment. What should he tell Selina? And would she believe it? No one else seemed to be. Tim absentmindedly rubbed an old bruise on his arm. At least she wanted to listen and she could be useful in helping the others to understand. Maybe then Bruce would leave him alone.

"It's just...Okay, you can't ask questions until the end. Promise?"

"Pinky swear." Selina held out her pinky with a smile and Tim hesitated for about three seconds before linking pinkies with her.

"Okay. It started with the Scarecrow. I'm sure you heard about his hospital time. I kind of...messed up and when I woke up I was...I was with Jason. First he wouldn't let me leave but he listened to the things I said about living conditions. He wasn't…exactly..._mean_, just if," Tim looked back into his cup of words for the occasion noodles. "...there was reason to be..."

Tim bit his bottom lip. He knew he sounded like he was giving excuses for Jason. He was and he shouldn't be. He should start over. Maybe it would come out better with a second chance. "I mean. I appreciated him more when he was nice to me though I didn't appreciate how...touchy he was- is. I'm not sure I like that yet. It implies that he, as Dick put it, owns me. Nobody owns me."

Selina smiled what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "Go on, hon."

And so he did. Tim started over at least three times before he was sure his story was correct. He didn't tell her about the...sex. He just blushed and she laughed. That made it worse. Tim told her everything. How Jason treated him from the beginning to how he was treated now (with vast improvements in that area), how their relationship changed from hostile to helpful, how Jason needed help with his nightmares, how Jason helped him feel wanted...

Tim even told her things he probably shouldn't have. Things like how he thought he might actually have feelings more than just liking Jason. But it was so hard to tell her those kinds of things. He stumbled over his words and she was forced to break her pinky swear and ask him yes or no questions to get anything out of him.

Selina seemed to be okay with what he was saying. She had interrupted a few times (when Tim had spoken of putting his foot down and getting his way) to tell him she was proud. Now she had to tell him how dangerous this type of relationship was- is. "Tim, honey. I know I can't force you away from Jason. We both know the Bats have tried and got nowhere with that approach but I need you to understand what you're getting in to."

Tim watched Selina's face as she spoke. He had heard this before but a different version of it.

"Jason Todd is a dangerous man. He may treat you with his type of respect now but that can change. I want you to promise me that you won't let him pressure you into his work. I've been watching you, yes don't act so surprised. I know you haven't done anything wrong, or at least criminally wrong, _yet_."

Selina held up a hand to forestall Tim's argument. "No, hush. I'm not done. Don't ever think you have to stoop to his level to please him. You are always welcome at my home if you think you need a break, if you need to think, or if you just need a friend. I'm not going to tell you what you already know and heard from the Bats."

Tim bit his lip again and blinked away tears that he would deny ever being there. "I promise, Selina, and thank you."


	7. Chapter Seven

"Do you really have to fight all the time?"

Tim brought an ice pack wrapped in a dish cloth to the living room and pressed it none to gently to Jason's jaw. There was a nasty bruise turning somewhere between black and purple. It looked pretty painful and Tim figured Jason deserved it.

"Why do you have to talk so- _ow_- so damn much? _Fuck_! That hurts!"

Jason was acting like a child and it was starting to get on Tim's already frayed nerves. He had come straight home from Selina's house after she made sure he ate his cup of noodles and about three or four other cups. He'd had enough time to shower and change into his own clothes before Jason stumbled in.

"Maybe if you stopped talking..."

Tim looked Jason over again with a frown. Dry blood was still caked on his face under his nose and on his chin. There was another bruise on his nose which thankfully wasn't broken and his bottom lip was swollen and spilt in multiple places. He looked worse after one fight with Dick than he did after many fights with Bruce. Jason held another ice pack to his side underneath his shirt.

"Don't gimme that look, bird."

Jason frowned right back at Tim but it just made him look more like the petulant child he was being. He had let Dickie take his frustration out and doled out an impressive beating right back afterwards. He did it more so for gloating reasons than for Tim. So what the fuck was his problem?

"I am _not _a _bird_, _Jason_."

Tim absolutely hated that nickname. It was more like a pet name. He was _not_ Jason's pet. He was his partner. Was it so hard for him to be treated as such? Sure, he went through some training to be that partner and he deserved more for it than what he was getting.

"What are you so pissed for?"

Jason raised an eyebrow at his bird. That's what Tim was. His Robin, his bird, his partner in crime. Jason would damn well call him whatever he wanted to. He had a right.

"I have a name and I want you to use it!"

Tim was glaring at Jason. He was fed up with this now and wanted nothing more to do with the Red Hood. Selina was right- Bruce and Dick were right and he was finally seeing it now. His glare lost its force and was replaced with a pout. Tim dropped the ice pack on the couch. They all had been telling him what he was either too blind or too stupid to see. None of this was right.

_"I want to _break_ you, replacement. Since you're so goddamn entertaining, I think I might _keep_ you."_

The words Jason had used nine months ago echoed in Tim's thoughts. He had actually done it. Jason had Tim wrapped around his finger and it took a stupid name for him to realize that. God, he was such an idiot. How did he not notice this sooner? It wasn't fair. Tim thought he had been just the opposite of being broken, kept. He...he made rules...

"Tim?'

Jason's voice was a mixture of annoyance and concern. He was annoyed at himself for being concerned but Tim was just staring at him like he lost his best friend (though he did) and he had started crying. But Tim didn't cry. Since Jason had decided on this little project, he had never seen Tim cry.

"Tim. Babe."

Ok. He hadn't seen Tim cry without the aid of fear toxin. Jason tried the helpful boyfriend approach and reached out to wipe the tears away. He was only a little confused when Tim flinched away from him.

"What's wrong with you?"

This was a whole new ball game for Jason. Dealing with emotions that weren't his own and how to make it all better again. Bruce couldn't even play this game for fuck's sack. What the hell was Jason supposed to do?

"...you are..."

Tim's voice was barely above a whisper and he still had that heartbroken face on. Jason was his problem? Right. So was it the fighting or the nickname? Neither of those seemed to be something to cry about and only one of them was his fault. Or...maybe it was because Jason had let Dick beat up on him..?

"Uh huh... How?"

Jason kept his voice soft and didn't try to touch Tim again. If he used Alfred as his rule book for this game, he might be able to do that later. Maybe he should use Dick as his guide? Fuck that. Jason would be Jason and play the game as he went.

"'ts like you said. I'm yours."

Well, he'll be goddamned…

Jason gradually became aware that he was indeed awake, his left arm was numb, there was fragrant hair tickling his nose, and a slight weight on his chest as well as a wet spot on his shoulder. He cracked open an eye and immediately shut it again. Some idiot left the living room blinds wide open. That's fucking annoying. Jason tried again, squinting to adjust to the light.

Now he could see that the hair belonged to the warm body snuggling his. The, uh, drool belonged to this body as well. The body went by the name of Tim and absolutely nothing else off duty. Well then.

Jason licked dry lips with a dry tongue and his mouth felt like sandpaper. He tried to move his numb arm but found it be under Tim. Moving that arm would disturb Tim. Disturbing Tim would ruin the fragile peace they made the night before. Jason was just happy the wetness on his shirt wasn't tears.

Not that drool was much better. Actually they both sucked. Since Tim had never cried himself to sleep on Jason on the living room couch at five in the morning before, he was at a bit of a loss as to what he should do. Waking Tim was definitely not what he wanted to do.

What he wanted to do was get up and take a much needed piss. Jason took a slow deep breath so as not to disturb Tim with a sigh. Wait. Why did he care if he woke Tim or not? Oh yeah. He had a break down hence the crying. Maybe Jason wasn't as awake as he thought he was.

Maybe he could pick Tim up and put him in bed then go take a piss. No. The numb arm was still a problem. That needed to be taken care of first. How to remove a limb from under your distraught, sleeping peacefully boyfriend while not waking him up..?

Jason eased his numb arm slowly, _slowly _out from under Tim. Slowly, slowly. Slow going. Oh, god. The horrible tingling sensation. Oh, god. Fuck. Shit. Worst sensation on earth. After normal feeling returned to Jason's arm, he sat up slowly, _slowly_, and supported Tim with one arm around his back and the other on his cute bum.

Just like a baby.

Simple, right?

No.

Let's complicate things by wrapping our arms around Jason's neck and wiping our drool covered cheeks on his shirt. Yeah. Goddamn. Jason made a face but contained his urge to growl his displeasure.

He actually _cared_ about Tim. So in a way...he was Tim's too. They both reached the goal in Jason's plan. One unintentionally but it still happened. _When _it happened was a whole other story. He would have to go over the last nine or so months with Tim later on and prove this to him.

It would be nice to see that little smile of approval. Wait. Since when did he care about Tim's approval if he didn't give two shits about Bruce's? What the hell was going on in his head? Could it possibly be that Jason wasn't the monster everyone said he was?

Ha. No way.

Jason moved in slow motion, carrying Tim back to their bedroom. Yeah. Their. He said it. He bent over the bed and gently, _gently_ laid Tim down on top of the covers. Then he unhooked Tim's hands from around his neck. Then he took a step back to make sure Tim was still asleep. Then he leaned over Tim to kiss his not drooled on cheek. Then he whispered something almost out of Tim's hearing. Then he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Pissing never felt so good.

Tim was awake. He had woken up when Jason tried to move his arm from under Tim. All he had succeeded in doing was making Tim all the more uncomfortable lying on an arm and made him realize he had been drooling. But he hadn't drooled since he was at least five years old. It didn't seem to matter when he had been asleep though.

Waking up on Jason was new and very different. Definitely not something he had ever done before but it was nice and maybe he wouldn't mind doing it again in the near future. Oh, yes. It was most definitely nice to be on top for once. And _not_ during sex. How wondrous.

Tim was grateful when Jason finally moved his arm out from under Tim's stomach. This was a lot more comfortable than it was ten seconds ago. Oh, yes. He could get used to this. _Now_ what was Jason doing? Perhaps he was moving from the living room to the bedroom? That would be nice. The blinds were closed in that room. In fact, Tim didn't really recall those blinds ever being open or the curtains for that matter. It never bothered either of them and it was just easier. Or maybe he had gotten lazy living with Jason for almost a year.

Yeah. That must be it.

Jason would be his undoing.

Well, in that case. Tim wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and wiped his cheek on Jason's shirt. That was a lot better. Drool covered cheeks always felt horrible and would smell like morning breath. That in itself was most unpleasant.

Did Jason really think it was all that necessary to move like Tim was some fragile doll? After his little display last night, it was credible, but still. It made him feel like maybe he was fragile and he did _not_ like that one bit.

Jason didn't leave immediately after Tim was settled in bed. Tim almost broke his cover when Jason kissed his cheek. He was thankful when Jason all but bolted for the bathroom. Tim opened his eyes, touched his cheek, and smiled a little smile of approval.

There was that little whisper again. The cheek kissing wasn't exactly new but it was appreciated all the same. All the small things Jason did for him that he hadn't noticed in his battle to not be broken. All the small things that he just blocked out. He was such an idiot.

Tim thought over the little whisper. The words were nice. He'd heard them only a few times before this. He wasn't sure if they were true or not and he sort of maybe wished they were. Maybe next time he could say something back. But for now he could go back to sleep and deal with his Jason problems later. After all...it was only twelve o'clock in the afternoon.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Still- _ow_- pissed at me, aren't you?" Jason gritted his teeth and held his hand still by sheer force of will.

Tim looked up through his lashes at Jason with a raised eyebrow, words dripping with sarcasm. "_No_, not at all." He used the back of his hand to move his bangs off his face and smeared some blood- Jason's blood- across his brow.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, get over it, babe. It's in the past."

Tim scoffed and narrowed his eyes, backing up out of arms reach. "Fine. You can do it yourself. I'm done."

"The fuck you are! Get your ass back here and get this fuckin' glass out of my hand, Tim!" Jason just barely managed to keep his voice at a decent volume. Seriously! Who just walked away from an injury like this?

Tim leaned against the kitchen counter, scowling darkly. Right now he could care less if Jason tried to kill him in his sleep tonight. "Apologize."

"What the hell for?" Jason hadn't done anything wrong for the past week and a half since Tim's little melt down, which was completely pathetic by the way, and that included killing people. He was making an effort to curb the killing, even though more than half of those criminals deserved death.

Tim crossed his arms over his chest delicately and spoke nonchalantly. "Jason...you let Bane almost break all of my ribs and sprain my wrist and you're worried about punching through a little glass?"

"Well, I got him, didn't I?"

Tim pressed his lips into a thin line and stormed out of the kitchen without a word. "Oh, sure, just walk away! Real _fuckin_' helpful!" He was so angry he could punch Jason's fat head but that wouldn't do him any good. He stood in the living room long enough to will the thought away then walked to the bathroom. Taking a shower would keep his mind occupied until he was ready to deal with Jason's stupidity.

It wasn't a shower so much as Tim standing under the hot water and relaxing his aches away. Once the water started cooling off, Tim washed the dirt out of his hair and off his body. Then he got out and toweled off before dressing in one of Jason's too big for him shirts and a clean pair of his own boxers.

Just get over it, he says. It's in the past, he says. Like almost being smashed to death by Bane was something easily gotten over. Shooting the cord to Bane's venom supply _after_ he almost snapped Tim in half was really helping. Oh and not bothering to mention the fact that Bane was their target, a child trafficking rapist's, bodyguard? Yeah. Real smooth.

Tim tensed when freshly bandaged hands gripped his hips; squeezing gently more to accommodate the injured hand than the hips they held no doubt. He didn't feel ready to deal with Jason just yet but he wasn't one to be ignored and was just as angry if not more angry than Tim. This little display of niceties was probably a ploy for sex and that was most definitely _not _going to happen.

Jason urged Tim toward the bed and Tim twisted around, scowling darkly. "I'm not just going to spread my legs for you whenever it suits you-" Tim was cut off when Jason literally slapped a hand over his mouth and pushed him on the bed.

Jason growled. "You'll do what I tell you to do and right now you can shut the hell up."

Tim pressed his legs together to make his point and glared all his fury at Jason. "I mean it."

Jason shoved Tim on his back and pinned his hands above his head with a knee between his legs. "I don't think you do, Tim. I think-" Jason rubbed on Tim's growing erection and smirked when those lovely legs spread a little at his touch. "-you just need some persuasion..."

"No, I don't!" Tim kneed Jason in the side, putting all his remaining strength behind it, and used the momentum to flip them over. Tim settled on Jason's hard lap and tested the tight grip still on his hands. "Let go."

Jason snorted and pulled Tim down to his level. "Or what?"

"Or nothing. Please..." Tim pleaded even though he felt he shouldn't have to. It seemed to be the only way to appeal to Jason's better side, however small it was. He was too sore and too tired to for this right now.

Jason rolled his eyes but he released Tim's hands as bade then reached under the borrowed shirt to caress soft skin. He tested each of Tim's ribs with gentle fingers and found all to be whole and unbroken. After this he took both of Tim's wrists to test as well. "You're perfectly fine. What're you bitching about?"

Tim sighed and nuzzled his face in Jason's neck. "Please..?"

Jason ran his fingers over Tim's hips and down his thighs, loving how he practically purred at his touch. "And if I do it anyway?"

"Then you're just as bad as the target." Tim whispered, half afraid of how Jason would respond to his accusation.

To his surprise, Jason actually laughed. "All right, babe. You make a good point. How about a compromise?"

"What do you have in mind?" Tim leaned back to look at Jason with suspicion.

Jason smirked and put a hand on Tim's cheek. "You just have to lay here." He guided their bodies into a spooning position in which Tim could feel exactly how hard Jason was at the moment. "And try not to like it too much..."

Tim inhaled and exhaled slowly. Jason was still going to get what he wanted and Tim was going to let him. He could not refuse Jason. Nor could he say no to the hand currently in his boxers fondling him. After a moment of sharp gasps from Tim, Jason pushed the boxers down to his ankles where Tim kicked them off. Then off came Jason's filthy, mission ruined pants.

Jason's hand was back around Tim's cock and the other presumably around his own. Tim moaned low in throat when Jason gave him a hard squeeze and he bucked into the touch. He wouldn't admit to favoring this more than their usual tumble or that trying new things was might befun.

"Aahhh..!" The noise escaped Tim's pretty mouth as Jason slowly eased himself in, leaving Tim completely unprepared. This was more about what Jason wanted than what Tim wanted which was usually the case. Jason wasted no time in taking everything he needed from Tim.

Tim buried his face in his pillow, clenching his jaw, and fisted the sheets. Jason was relentless in seeking his own need and slapped Tim's ass, stealing a noise of annoyance from his pet. He took more noises, this time of pleasure, when he angled differently and slammed into Tim. Those types of moans he loved the best because he was the only one who could make them.

Within a few moments, Tim's hand inched down to stroke himself. He was close and felt he deserved this little thing for himself. Jason hand covered his with more force than necessary denying him this one little thing. "Uh uh." Jason taunted Tim and licked his neck then bit down sharply. "Remember the rules..."

Tim growled into his pillow and flushed as Jason thrusting produced yet another moan he didn't deserve. Tim couldn't take it anymore more. This wasn't fair to him but then again nothing about their relationship was and he was right to be suspicious of this little 'compromise.' Then Jason was squeezing him again and stroking too hard and too fast. Tim bucked into his hand once and came with a shout, Jason right behind him.

"I hate you..."

_Tim woke alone. That in itself was unusual. He lay still and listened for sounds in the apartment beyond his own breathing. He could count on his fingers the number of times Jason had left him alone since... Might as well use this to his advantage while he still could. Tim got out of bed and made for the shower immediately._

_After properly cleaned and dressed for going out on the town like a normal Gothamite would, Tim slinked through the rooms to the front door. It felt horrible to sneak out his own home but it was necessary. Tim didn't quite run down the hall to the stairs. He didn't want to be caught in the elevator. _

_Tim walked the heavily populated streets towards the only place he felt like he could be himself, toward the one person he knew could help him. Sure, they could help him but they would try to change everything, try to fix it, make it better, and bring him 'home.' He didn't want or need that. He just wanted to fix the only part of his relationship that needed fixing._

_Himself._

_Tim scurried up twelve flights of stairs before stopped at a door with paw prints on a welcome mat in front of it. The door flew open before he could knock and he was enveloped in a tight hug. Tight with affection and worry. "You little brat! You were supped to be here two weeks ago! I had half a mind to go get you."_

_Selina smelled of fresh flowers and make up with an undercurrent of kitty litter. Isis rubbed up against Tim's legs and meowed loudly, one of those meows combined with a purr. Of all of Selina's cats, she was the most vocal. _

_"I'm sorry, I just...I was busy, you know?" Tim hugged her back and inhaled deeply. _

_"Hey, it's all right. You're here now." Selina held Tim at an arm's length. "When you first told me what you wanted to do- I'm just flattered you picked me." Selina laughed and tugged Tim into her apartment then shut the door._

_Tim shrugged out of his light jacket and hung it on the hook beside Selina's. "I figured you were the best choice..."_

_Selina grinned at him. "Where do you want to start, kitten?"_

_"Hand to hand combat if that's all right with you?" They had covered the same things for two months now, all one form of training or another, though mostly hand to hand. If Selina was good enough to drop Batman on his ass more than once, he wanted to be able to beat her in a match at least once before he thought he was ready. The rest was just things Selina thought he should know if he was going to be dating since he never really had a relationship before. Tim was determined to make it a relationship anyway. There was that one night Jason had admitted in action if not words that he might feel the same way. He kept Tim around didn't he? _

_"That's fine with me, honey." Selina's grin took on a more feral look._

Jason had come back to an empty house. It didn't really surprise him since he expected something of this nature to happen but not for a while. That's what he got for bothering to even think of apologizing for anything he may have done to offend the little princess in any way. Well fuck that. He really wasn't in the mood to go looking for wayward birds tonight. Jason settled on the couch to wait it out, think it over, and come up with a solution to his problem.

The front door creaked open a mere hour and half later and in walked Tim with a paper bag filled with vegetables among other things. He glanced at Jason sitting on the beat up couch, playing a gun or two, and kept walking into the kitchenette. As he walked by, Jason caught a whiff of flowers and narrowed his eyes. That bitch. She would try to corrupt what was his.

Tim returned to the living room and stood in front of Jason. "Are we staying in tonight?" His voice was soft and he had a fist on one hip.

Jason leaned back on the couch and cocked the gun he had just finished cleaning. "Yeah." He reached out and grabbed Tim's arm, pulling him down on himself. Tim tensed then relaxed at the unexpected movement. From this close, Jason definitely smelled flowers. "I could swear I told you to stay away from her..."

"Mmm. You did." Tim scowled, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. South and fast.

Jason ran the gun along the inside of Tim's right thigh. "The fuck are you doin', Tim?"

"I'm living my own life, Jason." Tim snatched the gun out of Jason's fingers and tossed it. "Deal with it."

Jason was still for a split second before anger took control. He hadn't expected Tim to defend himself let along fight back. He hadn't tried this approach before and the more he deflected Jason's blows, the angrier he got. Then Tim socked him in the nose and used the distraction to knock his feet out from under him. Tim let himself smile when Jason's body collided with the floor. It was no more or less than he deserved. He was tired of putting up with the power plays and the abuse and-

"Fuck you, Jason, just fuck you! I have had it with the way you think you can treat me, all right?" Tim dug his nails into his palms and kept his fists close to his body. If Jason thought he was going to get up any time soon, he could think again. "I'm not going to let you do this anymore. You're not going screw over anymore because of things you don't want me to do! I am a goddamn human being not your fucking pet, no matter how much you may want me to be."

Tim growled and planted his foot in Jason's side when he spotted the slightest bit of movement from him. "I'm not finished, you asshole!"

Jason hide any emotions or thoughts behind a mask of blankness, grabbed Tim's foot as it connected with his side, and twisted, bringing Tim down to his level.

"NO! You don't get to do that! Bastard!" Tim screamed his fury, slapping, punching, scratching, and kicking any part of Jason that he could touch. After a few minutes of struggling, Jason finally had Tim pinned beneath him, his left arm going numb under Jason's right leg and his right hand secure beside his head. Jason didn't say anything. He just let Tim get his breath back.

"I don't wanna live this way..." Tim's voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes were closed to keep the tears that threatened at bay. Jason shifted his leg off of Tim's arm, noting that Tim was done fighting, and brushed his fingers over Tim's pale cheek. Tim flinched, startled by the gentle touch, and leaned into it.

"You're such a bitch, Tim... A whiny, annoying, selfish little bitch. I give you so much shit and you stick with me. Why? Why would you stay?"

"I don't wanna leave you..."

"You're an idiot." Jason grabbed Tim's wrists and pulled him up into a standing position then guided him to the couch with a hand on his back. Tim sat down but Jason stood in front of him. Tim glanced up at him in confusion. "But you're right and I fuckin' hate it."

Jason knelt before Tim and gently cupped his face then kissed him. "I'm going out. You stay here and eat your dinner."

There was dangerous gleam in Jason's eyes and Tim was thankful it wasn't directed at him. He was doubly thankful for the lack of tears during his outburst. It had to happen sooner or later, though, didn't it..?

Tim was willing to admit as he lay sprawled on the gritty roof, panting lightly with Nightwing straddling his hips, that standing up for himself was the best thing he could have done in his relationship. Yes, he was aware of pros and cons of this decision and he did not make it lightly. He had said it a few times but it had either gone in one ear and out the other and/or he was forced to submit himself. Enough was enough. Tim wouldn't be anyone's play thing anymore. He had rights, a voice, and professional fighting skills and he'd be damned if he didn't use them when he should.

"You finally got a hit in, Nightwing. Congrats." Everything about Tim's tone was condescending. He had been on the offensive for almost the entire fight with Dick reduced to blocking his flurry of blows. Training with Selina was definitely paying off and strengthening his relationship. She was his only support.

The corners of Dick's mouth twitched in a smile he didn't want to share. "You changed again. You're a whole new different bird."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Tim cocked his head to the side and wiped the blood off his busted bottom lip. "Do you like that?"

Tim hadn't only refreshed his will to fight (or fight back as the case may be), he had learned and improved upon other skills he didn't think he would need to use outside the bedroom or just with his Jason. Over the past hour or so, he had been testing these new skills out with Nightwing and now with Dick. The change he produced was amazing. He almost wanted to run to Selina and tell her about it but that was silly and childish.

Dick swallowed twice before he spoke. "Maybe a little." Tim had always intrigued him, as Robin and as himself, but now more than ever. The past two months had shown him to be a giant tease and Dick loved it. It gave him the tiniest bit of hope that Tim could still he saved.

Tim probed his lip with his tongue, checking the damage. "Do you still plan to lock me up in the Cave like an animal? You've yet to make good on that threat."

"I always keep my promises, Tim." Dick had hesitated for exactly three point five seconds before giving the same old answer.

Tim rolled his eyes behind his black mask. He didn't have time for this. The Red Hood was expecting him at the docks to help blow up drug shipments. Tim smiled and struck Nightwing in the kidney. He had eight seconds to shove Nightwing in the shoulder, ten seconds to follow through with a flip over his opponent and four quick steps to the roof edge.

"It's been a pleasure but I have work to do and you have your own city to protect. Ta." Tim waved and stepped over the edge but was gone by the time Nightwing was finished being flabbergasted. His little bit of hope just got smaller.

When he made it over to the docks in the twenty minutes he had left, Tim found Jason cleaning his favorite gun on the roof of a warehouse. His helmet was on his knee and he still had a bloody tissue sticking out of his nostrils. Tim kept his self-appreciative smirk to himself. He landed on the roof near Jason and walked the few paces needed to sit beside him.

"Tissue?" He asked softly and reached to pull it from Jason's nose.

Jason gave Tim a side view stink eye but allowed him take the bloody thing. He didn't need it anymore. "You can handle setting up the explosives. You got less than ten minutes before the bastards come back."

"Fine." Tim grabbed the bag that weighed almost as much as he did and slipped off to do Jason's bidding.


	9. Chapter Nine

Jason had pushed him- no _shoved_ him out of the way of a falling steel beam that was to heavy for Tim to lift. He coughed as he inhaled black smoke and dust. Tim had to admit defeat. He couldn't move the beam off Jason's leg himself and neither of them would last long in a burning building.

"Goddammit!" Tim groaned as he tried to shift the beam once more. "I need help..."

"Just go, Tim."

Tim's eyes widened behind his black mask and turned around slowly to stare at the Red Hood's stupid face. "What?"

"I said _go_. Get the fuck out."

"No." Tim shook his head stupidly and took shallow breaths. "No! You can't say that!"

Jason put a scorched hand on Tim's thigh, squeezing lightly. "Do me a favor, babe, and leave."

Tim chewed on his bottom lip and glared down at Jason. "I don't know what you think this is- Jason..?" Tim leaned forward and felt for the pulse at Jason's neck. It was still there but not as strong as he would have like. Tim turned back to the steel beam and heaved at it, straining with effort. "Dammit!"

Something nearby crashed to the floor, blowing smoke, dust, and ash everywhere. Tim hid his face in his cape and curled over Jason's prone body. It was getting unbearably hot in the burning warehouse and his options were unreasonably limited but he could never leave Jason here to die.

No one deserved to die twice.

Tim swallowed, grimacing at the taste in his mouth, and made up his mind. He dug out an old communicator from his belt, tuned it to a frequency he knew by heart, and placed it in his ear. Using two fingers, he taped it once to send out a signal, almost smiling at the quick response he received.

_"Nightwing here."_

"Where are you?"

_"Who is this?''_

"Who do you think?"

_"Well, geeze, no need to be snippy."_

"Where. Are. You."

_" Why? Is this your way of saying you want to come home?"_

"How fast can you get to the dry docks?"

_"What?"_

"_Dick_, how _fast_?"

_"I can be there in ten-"_

"You better hurry."

Tim taped the communicator again and reached down to stroke Jason's cheek. "Why did you have to choose now of all times to be a hero?" He pressed his forehead to Jason's then looked up at the sound of splintering wood and threw himself over Jason when the ceiling caved in on top of them...

Tim flexed his fingers to make sure they still worked then moved his right hand out from under the silk sheets up to his nose. Thankfully there were no assisted oxygen supplies. He really hated removing those. Next, Tim pried open his eyes and blinked a few times. Then he examined the hand in front of his face. There appeared to be no damage that hand, his face, neck, torso, arms, legs, or feet.

He was perfectly fine except for his left hand and wrist and all the little cuts accumulated from falling debris. The hand was wrapped in flexible bandages and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to see what was underneath. It wasn't paining him and that's what mattered for now.

His body accounted for, Tim pushed back the maroon sheets and looked around the dimly lit room to confirm it as his old room at the Manor. So Dick had come in time to stop them from roasting alive. That was fantastic. Now to find some suitable clothes and seek out his stupid, reckless, impulsive boyfriend.

Tim rooted through the dresser and found all of his clothing had been replaced with Dick's hand-me-downs. Tim pulled on some sweatpants over his boxers, socks, and a Metallica shirt that still smelled of Dick's cologne and had a problem with covering both shoulders. That was also fantastic but less important than finding out where they were keeping Jason at the moment.

Tim opened the bedroom door and padded down the hall the to study. He passed through the grandfather clock and descended the stairs into the Cave. He walked straight towards the medical area, for lack of better term, stopping only when a black and blue gloved hand grabbed his arm.

He stared at the hand then followed the blue strip up the arm to the shoulder then diverted from the path to look into Dick's face. He couldn't really say what he was feeling at the moment but he was less than pleased to be stopped just to have a staring contest with a handsome face.

"What?" He snapped, surprised at how coarse his voice sounded.

"I didn't know you liked Metallica."

"I don't."

"Oh." Dick removed his hand and rubbed the back of his head. "You really shouldn't be out of bed right now but I guess there's no stopping you..."

"No."

"Right." Tim watched Dick for a few seconds before turning back on his set course. He took about two steps before being enveloped in a hug with a nose buried in his neck. "I miss you, Timmy."

"Please, don't."

"I just want you to come back to me."

"Let go..."

Tim pushed at Dick's hands and stiffened only slightly at the warm lips pressed to his cheek. Just like that, he was released and listening to Dick's retreating footsteps. His heart was beating a little faster than he would have liked considering the situation. Tim scoffed and continued on to his destination.

Dick had his chance and blew it.

Tim paused in the entryway and tucked his bangs behind his ears. Bruce stood from his seat at Jason's bedside and raised an eyebrow at his third son. Tim stood there, dumbfounded, and twiddled his fingers as he thought over what Bruce's expression could mean then moved forward to stand beside him.

Jason had a cast on his leg. It was the first thing Tim noticed. The cast covered his leg from foot to knee and had Dick's signature on it already. The next thing Tim noticed were the bandages on Jason's hands and small cuts just like his own. Other than the leg, burns, cuts, and smoke inhalation Jason was perfectly fine. Just like Tim.

"How long was I out?" Tim spoke in a voice between a whisper and a mutter.

"Two days."

"Hmm."

Tim took one of Jason's hands in his own and sat on the edge of the bed. Jason always took a long time to sleep over pain medicine but Tim felt like being selfish at the moment. He wanted Jason to wake up and tell him that he was fine and they could go back home soon. As long as Jason was here, Tim was stuck here too.

"You should eat something, Tim."

"I'll eat here."

A light touch on his shoulder was all the confirmation of his request he needed from Bruce. Of course he would relay that request to Alfred and something healthy would be brought down in due time. Tim was very much relieved that neither Bruce nor Alfred conveyed their wishes that he stay. At least they didn't do so his first day out of bed. Tim considered it a small blessing.

Tim ate his small dinner in peace with Jason in the Cave. It was almost funny. He never thought he would see the inside of the Manor again or be on such good terms with his "family" though no rules had been laid down _yet_. Knowing Bruce, there would be plenty of rules and he would hate them all.


	10. Chapter Ten

It was behind him, always behind him, and he could never catch it or make it stop. It was always there, stabbing him in the back, stabbing him through the heart, crushing him with it's words. Words that cut deeper than any knife ever could. It never left him alone. It was a constant noise in his background.

_"You're a criminal now. You'll always be a criminal. No one will ever love you like I do. Even _he _doesn't love you. He's just _using _you. Come back to me and let _me _love you."_

Tim twisted around quickly and struck out at it but it was gone. He looked around the semidarkness he shared with it. It occurred to Tim in his subconscious that this was all in his head. He was dreaming. None of this was real.

_"If I'm not real why do you continue to search for me? Why do you constantly listen for me? Why not pay attention to what I say, Timmy?"_

"Because you're lying!" Tim yelled at the top of his lungs, completely frustrated and furious. It felt like this game had been going on for years, decades, centuries. At constant war with himself and always losing.

_"Why would _I _lie to you? I _love _you, Tim."_

A light touch on his right shoulder had Tim flailing in that direction. He was panting harshly, tired out from his fight, and about to give up. No! He couldn't give into it. That's just what it wanted. To break him down and take him out.

"If you loved me you would leave...me...alone..!"

Tim fell to the floor as his feet where kicked out from under him. He caught himself in his hands and scorched them on the burning floor. Tim screamed his pain, cradling his hands to his chest, and failing to keep the tears of anguish at bay.

_"Timmy, please give me a chance to help you, care for you, love you..."_

Tim closed his eyes and covered his ears with burnt fingers. It was an incrediably childish move and he had never used it before, having been more mature for his age. But ever that didn't keep the voice out. It always found a way to break through his defenses and catch him at his weakest.

_"Tim! Let me _wake up_!"_

Tim curled in on himself as it yelled at him. It had never been angry with him before and it was quite frightening.

_"You have to let _wake _me love _up _you!"_

_"What is _wake _with _up _now?"_

_"_Wake _and love _up _you!"_

"Wake up, Tim!"

Tim took a deep breath through his nose, swallowed, and exhaled through his mouth. Then he opened his eyes and gasped at seeing Dick's face so close to his own. Dick leaned back on his heels and released his hold on Tim's hands. "You really scared me there, Tim. You were having a, uh, bad dream."

"Thanks..." Tim ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face. He was still in the Cave with Jason. Speaking of Jason, Tim looked to his right and saw Jason hadn't moved since Tim had fallen asleep. Guilt clenched in Tim's stomach and he had to look away.

"Are you all right, Timmy?" Dick put one hand on top of the other on Tim's knee. "You've been down here for too long. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Tim glanced at Jason and sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Dick smiled and pulled Tim to his feet. "I was thinking blueberry pancakes and bacon with toast or biscuts..." Dick continued to prattle on about breakfoods as he lead Tim away from the infirmary and out of the Cave itself. Neither of them noticed Jason glaring at Dick's back on their way out.

"You don't need to worry about him, Jason, if you trust him." Jason scowled and turned his gaze on Bruce as he took the newly empty chair. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Why are we here?" Jason eyed Bruce with distrust then looked back at his hands, wrapped in white gauze. His _hands_ that he needed for his nightly work. Burned, pained, and ruined. It would take to long for them to recover properly and that dick had all the that time with-

Bruce took one of Jason's hands in his own. He didn't say anything and that in itself spoke volumes for him. Jason looked away from his once father figure and snorted. Everyone knew exactly how Dick acted but not what he could say to Tim. Jason had to laugh at himself being worried over the same exact thing they were worried about. He was being a hypocrite.

There was no way that Tim would ever leave him and he knew it very well.

"You're here because Tim asked for help."

"Yeah, and? There's always something else. Some kind of rule. What are you going to do with us, Bruce?" Jason glared at Bruce's hand in his own rather than at his face. He didn't really want to see Bruce's face at the moment. He probably didn't need to ask these questions yet.

Jason was proven right in his last thought when Bruce spoke again after sorting out his thoughts. "I don't really have to do anything right now." He gestured to Jason's broken leg. "We have time before we need to discuss this. I'll let you get your rest, Jason."

Bruce stood, detached his hand from Jason's, and exited the infirmary. Jason growled to himself and started to unwrap the gauze covering his right hand, just to see what it looked like. This hand was only slightly burned in some places but mostly okay. It just hurt a lot and he could deal with that. Jason could checked the other hand and found it to be a little worse but manageable. Satisfied with the state of his hands, Jason wrapped them back up almost exactly like Alfred had done.

In the kitchen, Dick sat beside Tim on the island bar, practically inhaling his breakfast while Tim just picked at his. He could understand why Tim was acting this way but with time perhaps he would remember how life was here and decided to stay. Maybe now he could get real information about the circumstances of Tim's staying with Jason.

Tim heaved a sigh and stared into his pancakes. "I know what you're thinking, Dick, and it's not going to work. I've told you before and the story stays the same. If I'm going to be interrogated my whole stay here-"

"No, no! Timmy, that's not it at all! I promise." Dick smiled a reassuring smile and put a hand on Tim's shoulder. The former Robin was very tense and Dick took the liberty of digging his fingers into the muscle until Tim relaxed. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

Tim turned fully on his bar stool to face Dick. "I don't really recall it but I think you were there."

Dick's smile turned into a charming grin. "Oh, was I? That's interesting."

"It was a nightmare, remember? Leave me alone, Dick." Tim spoke with great disdain and hopped off his bar stool, taking his plate of pancakes with him. He had just lost his appetite and Jason might just be hungry because he usually was. Tim only almost completely regretting calling Dick for help but who else was there? He couldn't have left Jason by himself to die. It wouldn't have been right. Nothing about that whole mission was right.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Dick found Tim in his old room which could quite possibly be considered his actual room since he was staying for a while. At least Dick hoped he would be staying for a long while. Perhaps forever and things could be normal again. Dick realized that he was spacing out and Tim was giving him a look over his word search so he entered the room.

He took his time looking around the room then sat on the edge of the bed right beside Tim. It was almost exactly the same as it was when...well, before Tim left. That's what Dick was going to call it. It was easier that way. Tim had returned his attention to his puzzle and could possibly be ignoring the fact that Dick was existing at all whatsoever at the moment.

That was fine. As long as Tim was here, that was just fine. That's all he needed but he wanted more than that. "Tim." Dick waited until Tim looked at him before continuing. "I'm sorry."

Tim raised an eyebrow and put down the puzzle book. "For what exactly?"

"Well, I guess mostly for not listening to you all those nights." Dick put a hand on Tim's shoulder and sighed. "I thought I knew you pretty well but I was wrong and I'm sorry for that, Timmy."

Tim placed a hand on the one on his shoulder and offered a small smile. "You _are_ a terrible listener, Dick."

"I know, I know... Am I...forgiven?" Dick pouted and batted his eyes at Tim. "I promise I'll stop talking."

"No. Stop it. You can't just come in here and think I'm going to forgive you _just_ like that." Tim slapped Dick's hand away and crossed his arms across his chest. "Who do you think you are? You are such a-!"

Dick put a finger on Tim's mouth to silence him. "Timmy... please. It was a badly timed joke. I really am so very sorry." Dick wrapped his arms around Tim and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Tim closed his eyes and let himself be hugged. It was a feeling that he missed horribly and it cracked through his emotional wall. He couldn't admit to missing this and found himself tearing up. "I'm sorry too. I picked up some bad habits, I guess. You can let go now, Dick."

"It's not a real hug unless you hug back, Timmers."

Tim hesitated then reached around Dick to hug him back. This felt just like the old days and Tim took a deep breath to compose himself before pulled back. "You make it difficult to stay mad and sometimes I'm not even sure what I'm mad about... Everything is kind of confusing, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." Dick tipped Tim's chin up simply to better look into his beautiful baby blue eyes. "It'll get better, I promise. Everything will work out in the end."

Tim looked away when he felt a blush color his cheeks pink. Now this just wouldn't do, oh, not at all. "I, um," he swallowed and blocked out any emotion from his face. "I'm gonna go check on Jay."

Dick leaned back, giving Tim some space to slip off the bed, and leave the room at a controlled walk. Once out of sight from the doorway, he let out the breath he had been holding. This wouldn't do and it wasn't right or fair or all of the above. If only he could just get away from this stupid house!

That was the problem. Tim had moved on, moved past this place and the people who lived here. He was a completely different person now and neither he or Jason belonged here anymore. If only he knew what Bruce had planned for them once Jason recovered.

If only, if only...

Too many ifs in his life and much to many questions.

Tim took his sweet time walking to the Cave entrance in the study. It had always been his favorite one to use. Who would look for a secret passageway behind a clock? It was usually a bookcase that people searched for. Bruce had installed many such decoys to throw off anyone smart enough to connect the dots.

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the tell tale signs of Damian training in the Cave proper. Well, this would be even more unpleasant than Dick's uncomfortable apology. Tim wasn't completely sure of the authenticity of said apology and marveled at the reasons behind it.

"_Drake_."

Tim rolled his eyes and continued on his way across the Cave to the medical area. It was well known that they didn't get along. It was better that they just didn't talk.

"Traitor..."

Tim paused in mid step and gave Damian a look that could kill. "I am not in the mood."

Damian seemed to be shocked by Tim's reaction and faltered in making his next scathing remark. "Fine. Then I will talk about your betrayal and you will listen."

Tim narrowed his eyes and resumed walking. This was most definitely not the time to beat the kid into the stone floor. No matter how much he wanted too. Has always wanted to.

"Everyone was astounded that it was _you_ to go rouge. I am quite sure they had all thought that it would have been me, considering who my mother is. But you..? Even _I_ would not have expected _you_ to take it willingly from Todd. Really, Drake?"

Tim turned around, only five paces away from his destination, and backtracked toward the horrid little monster Bruce called a son. "What did you say?" His voice was low and his fingers were balled up in fists at his sides.

Damian stood up straight and came almost eye to eye with Tim. "You heard me, Drake. I should not have to repeat myself."

Tim raised his arm to throw a punch and gasped in pain when fingers dug into his wrist, effectively stopped any physically fighting before it started. "I don't want to see any more of this going on, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Bruce released Tim upon his agreement and looked to Damian for his.

"Father. Why is this traitor allowed to roam freely about our home? He should be locked up!"

"Tim. Give us a moment." Bruce motioned toward the medical area then put a hand on Damian's shoulder. "I'll be in to talk to you both momentarily."

Dismissed, Tim spun around and fairly marched into Jason's room. He threw himself into the chair, crossed his arms, and glared a hold into the floor just beyond his knee. None of this was his fault and he was being blamed for everything!

"I would've decked the little fucker, too, babe."

Tim snorted but couldn't help the smile on his mouth. "I almost did. I'd like to punch Dick the next time I see his face, anyway."

"You think?" Jason was propped up on the fluffiest pillows the Manor had to offer with a stupid smile on his face. "I really missed the Vicodin. Trippy as _fuck_ but no pain and that's what matter, right, babe?"

"Of course." Tim took Jason's hand in his own and leaned on the cot. "I can't wait to get out of here."


	12. Chapter Twelve

_You guys hate me don't you?  
><em>  
>Jason had been moved out of the Cave's infirmary and into his own bedroom in the Manor proper. He didn't need any medication anymore and didn't need to be watched as much either. What could he do with a broken leg anyway? Besides that, he and Tim had been made to wear tracking devices 'for their own protection.' Of course.<p>

Tim hadn't protested much because it wasn't worth it but Jason still wouldn't shut up about it. There wasn't much either of them could do to change Bruce's mind on the matter. It was part of the compromise. Jason could leave the cave as long as Bruce knew their whereabouts every second of the day and night.

There wasn't much for either of them to do during the long days stuck at the manor except to bicker with each other and anyone else that would play along. Tim would usually try help Alfred with any cleaning and cooking that needed done when he got tired of catering to Jason. It wasn't very fair of him, yes, but he knew that Jason could function just fine by himself. He needed to do something by himself every now and then, too.

When Tim wasn't spending time by Jason's side or helping Alfred, he was either bickering with Damian or avoiding Dick. Today just happened to be Damian's turn to play and, today, he wasn't going to be put off by Tim just walking away. Even though both boys had agreed to refrain from physically fighting, Damian continued to nitpick make his position on the matter all too clear whenever possible in whatever way possible.  
>Today this little stand off occurred in the hall on Tim's way to the library where he hoped he could have some time to himself. That was hardly the case. "Drake. Let off your leash, I see."<p>

"Shut up, Damian." Tim scowled at the brat standing in the doorway to an unused sitting room then continued on past.

It didn't stop Damian from following him. "Feisty. I suppose I can see where Todd would find that appealing in a whore."

Tim stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Damian who wisely stood back from him. It was obvious to anyone the murderous intent in Tim's eyes. "Go on, Damian. Say something else. I dare you."

It seemed even Damian knew when to quick and walk away once he pushed Tim almost past his limit. He could only take so much before he wanted to break his promise to Bruce and beat the shit out his brat for being an instigating little prick. Once Damian had disappeared around the corner of the hall back to the main stairs, Tim resumed walking to the library.

To his surprise, he found Jason there reading a literary book one would normally read in an AP high school class or college course. He had left Jason in his room this morning before helping Alfred with lunch preparations. Tim could admit to being glad to see him there and equally disappointed at the same time.

Tim crawled on to the couch, settling himself between Jason's legs gingerly, taking care for his cast, and hugged his waist. He let out a pitiful groan, indicating he was upset and probably didn't want to talk about it. Jason turned a page in his book and rested a hand on Tim's back between his shoulder blades. They didn't need words to express their feelings or actions.

After a while, Jason noticed that his boyfriend has fallen asleep. It was about time Tim got some actual rest and stopped worrying about everyone else. One thing Jason couldn't fix about Tim was his need to try to do everything and please everyone. Well, almost everyone. A subtle clearing of the throat diverted his attention from Jane Austin to Dick. The perfect Robin. The child that could do no wrong. Ever.

Jason raised an eyebrow in silent question. Question being, what the fuck did he want? Dick smiled sort of sheepishly and gestured to Tim, still snuggled happily in the same position he had been in for the past six or so chapters. "He really does love you, doesn't he?"

Oh, this was interesting. Was Dick finally coming to terms with the fact that Tim didn't want or need him in any way anymore? Finally understanding that there never would be anything between them? Jason moved the book slightly to get a better view at the head of silky black hair resting on his waist. "Yeah, I guess he does. Why else would be doing this?" He kept his voice low so not to disturb Tim.

Dick's smile lost some of it's strength as he studied Tim's octopus hold on Jason. He really must have genuine trust and faith in Jason to be doing something like that. He had already apologized to Tim for not believing his feelings to be his own, but forced on him. Was he really that bad of a judge of character? "Yes, well... Jay, I wanted to apologize. Not just for myself but for Bruce, since we all know he won't do so anytime soon..."

Jason just about dropped his book and lost his page when he took in the full meaning of Dick's words. He was apologizing for being a complete bastard for however long now. That was, in a word, amazing, though not unlike him. Jason carefully and slowly shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch. Tim barely stirred. "Thanks for that generous thought. Very considerate of you."

"Do you love him?"

Jason gave Dick his full attention and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like what Dick was implying. "Excuse me?"

Dick crossed his arms and stood his ground. Jason wasn't likely to disturb Tim to start a fight, especially considering he had a bum leg and couldn't fight properly anyway. "It's a simple question, Jay. Do you love him or not?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Very much."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Bruce, is this really necessary? Interrogating us like...like, well. I know you don't trust us, but Jason can't be the Red Hood anymore...! There's no point in keeping us here." Tim felt like he had done nothing the past three or so hours but repeat the same point over and over again.

It was the truth, damn it! Alfred couldn't fix the damage done to Jason's leg from the metal beam. It shattered his knee cap and he was lucky to keep the leg. Walking was a whole other problem too. Tim could understand that Bruce was just trying to make sure the Red Hood wouldn't be making any other surprise appearances in any form of the mask. But interrogating them like prisoners in Arkham? That was a little too much.

Bruce didn't say anything for a long time. He just stood over the two ex Robins, staring at them as though searching for something malevolent in their faces. Jason had just given up arguing with the man after the first hour and half. Just having a shouting match after only four months of recovery was a lot for him. So, he just left the negotiating to Tim.

Finally, Bruce sighed like it pained him to say what he was about to. "Fine. You can leave when he can walk." The words were ground out of Bruce's mouth like he might have been tempted to hold them back.

After everything that Jason and then Tim had put this family through, they almost didn't deserve to move back out. But perhaps they had suffered enough with Jason fighting coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't be a vigilante anymore. There had been plenty of harsh words and fighting about that. No one liked to think about it.

"Thank you..." Tim kept his voice soft as he didn't want to seem to eager about accepting Bruce's judgement. It had taken them a long time to achieve and was fragile at best.

He looked past Bruce and saw Alfred smiling as he went about serving a small lunch for the invalid Jason. He would admit that he did like having someone around to take of again, just not like this.

Bruce turned from the boys and stalked silently out of the bedroom. He would have to be the one to break this news to Damian and everyone knew that his son would not accept this decision lightly. He would fight it as much as he could.

Once Alfred had served lunch and left the room with a quiet congratulations, Tim allowed himself to react the way he wanted to. He threw himself at Jason with a laugh and squeezed his boyfriend as tight as he could. Jason managed to save his lunch then return the hug with a snort.

"Still say we could have snuck outta this fucking place. Food is the only thing I would miss," Jason growled but when Tim pulled back, he saw the man was pouting. He really wouldn't be the same without the Hood.

"After all the shit we've been through, you should know better than that." Tim graced Jason with a smile before leaning back in to give him a kiss. "Besides, I'm the one that has to deal with your grumpy ass."


End file.
